


The Ultimate Prize

by GlitterStarAngel81, Tarkana



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterStarAngel81/pseuds/GlitterStarAngel81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkana/pseuds/Tarkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girls dream of meeting her idol, could become reality, but is it all its cracked up to be?</p><p> ~*~</p><p>Please note as well that this story is soley GlitterStarAngel81's work. </p><p>You will notice a co-author (Tarkana) has been added. I am the MAIN author of this. I write 3/4 of what is posted here. But, seems how this is my very first work, She is helping me out with parts I need help with. She has also been my editor through the entire process! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished work in progress. :)

Walking around the Winter Carnival, head down and texting Neveah, we had only been friends for about 2 years, but she was my closest friend right now. She has helped me through some pretty rough times in such a short period. My phone vibrates again. I look at it and open her text.  
'Anything fun happening there at that lame ass carnival?'  
She wasn't one to really like going out to places like this, she always thought they where pretty lame and for losers. I roll my eyes and text her back with a smirk.  
'It's crowded bad here, lots of awesome music, lots of food and game stands, just your ordinary festival I guess. Wont you come please? The rides look fun and I refuse to ride them alone!'  
I stick the phone back in my pocket and stroll along some more when I hear a very familiar beat to a song, but I have trouble figuring out exactly what song it is and who it is by. I manage to locate the huge crowd of people in front of a stage where all the live performances take place, and I start to hear the beat more clearly over the crowds loud chanting, and a voice that makes me melt. I make my way through the crowd, trying to get as close to the front as I can, shaking my head in disbelief, thinking to myself,  
'It can't be him, I looked at his schedule, he wasn't supposed to be here tonight!'  
I make it a few rows from the front and I can see plain as day, it is him; Adam Lambert is right in front of me, he is wearing tight black jeans with his medges, a black shirt and his black leather jacket over top, its the one with his trademark spikes and chains hanging off the shoulders. His make up is done up with black colored liner and a smoky hue is applied to his lids. He has on his fingerless black leather gloves with spikes on the back of them, his hair is black as night with brown colored tips and spiked up in his usual way and I notice a yellow crescent moon necklace round his neck. He is singing and gyrating his hips to an upbeat version of the song Broken English, as he's singing, I look around the stage; spotting the bass player Ashley first, she is dressed in her normal seductive clothing - bright yellow tight spandex pants, a black cut off shirt hanging off her shoulder and black sparkly high heals, her black and blond hair combed to one side and her make up done every so lightly. She truly is beautiful. Then I look around and see Isaac, cute as ever. I can't help but smile when I look at him. He has always been so cute. He has no shirt on, and wearing liner under his eyes. Even though I liked my men as punk emo rocker types I cant help but found Isaac adorable. I scan over the stage and there is Brian, he is wearing a black hoodie and killing it on the keys. Finally my eyes make it to this short guitar player with very tight black jeans, hanging off his hips just enough to show off his little boys blue underwear underneath, black creepers, a black Manson shirt and a black leather jacket over it. His hair is pushed back to where some of it falls on either side of his head and blond with his darker roots starting to peek through. His make up is done with black shadow and liner. I can clearly see that he's wearing a skull rope necklace with a matching skull bracelet. His nails are done up in black polish. I notice all of this about him because I have had a major crush on him for the longest time. That’s Tommy.  
As I am in my trance staring at him and watching him play so perfectly, he walks over to my side of the stage for his guitar solo and drops to his knees wailing on his guitar, biting his bottom lip. Such perfection. I cant help but scream and reach my hand up through the crowd trying to touch him, but before I can get close enough he got up and went back to his spot near the back of the stage.  
As Adam finishes up the last song of his set he thanks the crowd for coming out before filing off stage, I am still in my daze watching every move Tommy does on the stage. Finally he locks eyes with me. As soon as I notice I quickly look away blushing, easily feeling the redness fill my ears and cheeks. After a little I look up and see he's made it off the stage, I decide to leave the stage area and walk around some more while the crowd continues to request an encore . I feel around in my pocket for my cell to see if I had any missed calls or texts, and sure enough there was 4 from Nevaeh. I open each text one by one and read them.  
'I'd rather not come out there. There isn‘t anything there for me, sorry.'  
'How much longer you going to be?'  
'Are you mad now that I'm not coming out?'  
'Great! Grow up! Just because I don't wanna come out is no reason to ignore me!'  
I roll my eyes at the last one, and decide to text her back.  
'I'm not mad at you Ne…'  
Suddenly I bump into someone. Slowly glancing up I notice the Manson shirt and leather jacket, my eyes continued to move further up and I see the skull rope necklace. I start feeling warm all over before I reach his face with my eyes. I know who it is, but know once I make eye contact it will be real and not a dream like it has been for so many years. My body starts tingling as I get brave and glance up at his face. It is gorgeous. The first thing I notice is his blond hair, shaved shorter on the side, the longer tresses are still pushed back but with some falling on both sides, his natural darker roots are more prominent this close, than his eyes, the color of whiskey with tiny flecks of gold, rimmed in a black liner with black shadow on the lids. He is staring deep into mine, I wanted to look away, but, my eyes kept scanning his face to his perfect little nose, his lips with just a hint of shiny gloss. As the corners turn up into a half smile, I finally realize he is saying something. I shook my head trying to come back to reality, still blushing and feeling warm all over.  
"Hey. You alright?"  
I have trouble finding my voice. I'm shaking, my hands are clammy, and I can feel the color leaving my face, as if I had just seen a ghost. My stomach feels like a thousand butterflies about to escape, and not in a good way either. I finally muster up a nod and a half smile. My phone vibrates again scaring me and I drop it on the ground between us.  
He can't help but chuckle a bit as he bends down to pick it up and starts to hand it to me, I notice he has his cell in his hand as well,  
'He must have been texting someone as well, thank god I wasn't the only one.. Wonder who he was texting..'  
I think to myself, I take my cell from him tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear as I do so,  
"Uhm, th.. Thank you." I respond with a shy smile.  
My eyes are once again locked on his. He has me in some sort of trance and It's like I can't look away.  
"Do you need a ride? You seem kind of lost." He says.  
Snapping back to reality completely, I smile and respond quietly,  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just really. Uhm.. I've been a fan for like ever and I didn't really expect to literally bump into you like this, and you're like so amazing and."  
As I kept rambling he cut me off with a little laugh,  
"Ah, I get this a lot. Calm down. Do, you want an autograph or a picture?"  
I smile.  
"Yes, I would love an autograph, but I don't have anything you can sign."  
"Well how about that picture then?" He asks graciously.  
I try to get my camera on my cell to work, but it wont.  
"Uhm, I think when I dropped my phone it did something to the camera." I reply unhappily.  
"It was nice meeting you and all." I utter as I start to walk away with my head down dispirited.  
Tommy chases after me and taps me on the shoulder. Not thinking it is him and thinking it is Nevaeh I turn and start to fan girl,  
"OH MY. Oh.." I react. "I thought you where someone else, I am so sorry for.."  
Again he cuts me off with his devilishly cute smile,  
"It's ok. Hey I was thinking, You're such a big fan and all, How would you like to go grab a few drinks? We can hang out at the bar for a bit. Sound good?"  
"Really?! I mean.. Really? Sure, I think that would be fun!" I exclaimed excitedly.  
Nervously I look down at my hands.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
I ask shyly,  
"Can.. I hug you?"  
He smiles and leans into me and grabs me around the waist and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and notice that his leather jacket is so soft, not like a normal leather jacket, and it smells of Old spice and beer, a scent that would only smell amazing on him. His embrace, its so gentle and warm, I could slightly feel his warm breath ghost against my neck as he breathes. Than he let lose and pulled away as I dropped my arms down to my side smiling,  
"Thank you."  
"Aw, you're welcome sweetie! Are you ready? Need to contact anyone?" He asks.  
"Nope. I'll text my friend later." I say with a smirk.  
"Well then, lets go! I need to ask to borrow the car from Isaac though." He states as he starts walking out to the parking lot as he is texting again.  
"Is Isaac waiting on us somewhere?" I ask.  
"I just texted him and asked if he could meet us by his car." He smiles as we are walking out of the stadium where the winter carnival was being held and out to the huge parking lot full of cars and buses of all sorts.  
Finally, after about 10 minutes of walking around the parking lot looking for Isaac's car, when we find it I can see Isaac is sitting inside of it with the heater on trying to stay warm while waiting on us. Tommy knocks on the passenger side window before opening the door, with a laugh,  
"Hey man! So, care if we borrow ol' Bessie here to go to the bar? I promise to bring her back, in one piece." He jokes.  
Isaac looks at Tommy with a very serious look, grabs Tommy by the collar of his shirt,  
"You better, punk!" He grounds out. They both end up busting with laughter as Isaac lets go of Tommy's shirt.  
"Yea, bro, you can borrow her. I'll catch a ride home with Ash."  
They get out of the car and Tommy lets me into the passenger side and closes the door. As he walks around to the drivers side, him and Isaac exchange a brotherly hug before Tommy gets in the car and backs out of the parking lot, messing with the radio.  
"Wish I would have brought my NIN album. Or hell even Manson." He states.  
He stops at a red light, and fiddles with the CD's that's in the CD holder on the visor, finding one he puts it in the CD player and a very familiar song starts to play.  
"Is this 'No Reflection' by Marilyn Manson?" I ask shocked that I even know the song. Manson isn't someone I listen to on a daily basis.  
He looks at me with a half smile,  
"Yea. Off his recent album 'Born Villain'. You a Manson fan too?"  
I wanted to lie and say yes, just to feel closer to him, maybe have something more to talk about then me sitting here silently and nervous wondering what I was going to say to him.  
Finally the light turns green and he drives on tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel to the music and lips syncing the words to some of the song. Finally I answer him,  
"Not really a huge fan, but there is some of his older stuff I love to listen to."  
Tommy smirks as we pull up in front of this quaint little bar, loud rock music blaring from the inside, only 3 or 4 cars in the parking lot. Its dark, so I can’t really see any details of the building except the “Come in We’re Open” sign on the door flashing in red and what seems to be a disco ball shining a few multi-colored lights through the one window in the front by the door. Tommy shuts off the car and gets out, walking around the front and opens my door. I hesitantly get out and he shuts the car door, locking it from the remote on the key ring. We walk up to the door side by side once there he opens it for me and I head in. He leads me to the bar and we have seat on the chairs there. Finally the bartender sees us waiting and comes over to us its the usual question asked in a very brassy voice,  
“Can I get you anything?”  
Tommy leans over the bar closer to the bartender and shouts,  
“yea, get me a PBR and for my friend, get her a…..”  
He leans over and speaks loudly in my ear,  
“Anything particular you’d like?”  
I smile and answer, leaning close to his ear,  
“Just a Smirnoff will be fine… grape.”  
Tommy gives me a half smile and leans back over the counter telling the bartender my drink, as he takes his seat on the bar stool beside me, he turns to me and replies,  
“You know you can ask me anything.”  
He smiles as the bartender brings us our drinks already opened. I take mine and take a mouthful as a new song starts playing. I look down at my drink trying to think of any question to ask him, but my mind has gone blank. Just as I start to think of a question, I feel my pocket vibrate. I take out my cell and see that its my sister, Chandra. She’s 24, and like me still lives at home. She can be a little immature at times, so can I. I close out the text without reading it and set it on the bar and finally ask Tommy a question that has been on my mind since this whole thing started,  
“So.. Am I dreaming?”  
“What are you dreaming about?”  
“Well, this. I never in my entire life thought I’d be sitting here at a bar talking to you.”  
“I assure you, you are not dreaming. It is real. And never give up your dreams, as you can plainly see, they can come true.”  
He responds with a smile as he takes a big drink of his beer.  
An hour and 6 beers later for him, we are still sitting at the bar talking. I’ve only had 2 drinks and I have finally gotten comfortable around him, I can tell he’s a little buzzed.  
Suddenly, a little slurred, he asks me,  
“Think you could drive me home?”  
I nod.  
“But, how will I get home?”  
I think to myself, the look on Tommy's face however tells me i asked it out loud  
“I’ll just call my friend, she will come and get me, I’m sure.”  
After thinking I answer my own question, He nods as he gets up, and heads out to the car, I grab my cell off the bar and tuck it away in my jeans pocket and follow in behind him.  
Stammering he asks,  
“Uh, where are we going again?”  
“I’m taking you home.”  
“Oh.” he manages to slur.  
Once we reach the car and I unlock it, he gets in and reclines the seat back and closes his eyes. I get in and start the car making sure to turn down the music on the radio. I look over at him, he has one hand above his head the other across his stomach, his shirt is up a bit and I can see some of his stomach with a little patch of hair that disappears into his pants. I blush a bit, looking away, trying to figure out how to wake him up and ask him how to get to his place. Finally I give in and gently tap his arm that’s across his stomach. He turns his head to me, his eyes still closed and mumbles,  
“Hmm?”  
“Uh, I need directions to your place.”  
He hands me his phone and utters indistinctly,  
“Call Isaac.”  
I take his phone and look through all the numbers, which he has a lot of, first on the list was Adam. I so badly wanted to be a bad girl and steal all the important numbers from his phone, but I decided against it. I saw some familiar names, Cam, Cris, Dave C., finally I see Isaac's name luckily the only Isaac on the list. I select his number and put the phone to my ear. He answers,  
“Where are you man?”  
“Uhm, this isn’t Tommy, he wanted me to drive him home because he has had a bit to much and he is asleep in the passenger seat.”  
He laughs,  
“Watchya need hun?”  
“I need directions to your place I guess, he is staying with you?”  
“Yea, he’s been staying here for awhile, him and Mike had some problems. Where are you?”  
I tell him my location and he gives me precise directions to his place.  
“Thank you Isaac.”  
I respond with a grin as I hang up. As I’m backing away from the bar and pulling out on the road to Isaacs I think to myself,  
‘girl, you’ve had an amazing night and it keeps getting better!’  
I glance over at Tommy and he is fast asleep.  
Twenty minutes later I am pulling up to Isaac’s place. It’s a cute little house with white siding and black shutters from what I can see in the dark. I shut the car off pulling the keys from the ignition and I get out standing by the closed drivers side door. Thinking to myself,  
‘Now how am I supposed to get him from here to there?’  
Looking at the car then up at the house and then back to the car. Suddenly I hear a door open then close behind me and a very familiar voice call out,  
“I’ll wake him up and get him in the house, I got this.”  
Isaac chuckles as he walks around the car and opens Tommy’s door and taps the side of his face gently. He don’t move.  
“Tommy, you're home, you need to get up and get in the house, plus you have a guest, don’t you think you need to get up and show some respect?”  
Isaac urges. My face turns red and I whisper over to him,  
“It’s ok if he don’t wake up, I need to be getting home anyways.”  
Just then I see through the windshield Isaac lean in and kiss him right on the lips, I gasp as Tommy bolts upright and pushes Isaac off him, wiping his mouth,  
“What are you doing man? Where the fuck am I?”  
“You're at home.”  
Responds Isaac.  
“How did I get here?”  
Isaac point over to me with a smile,  
“Your friend over there brought you home.”  
Tommy bends lower to see me through the windshield and gives me a little smile and a wave.  
“Oh, shit!”  
“What’s wrong man?”  
Isaac asked curiously.  
“I invited her out for a few drinks, I didn’t want to pass out on her.”  
Suddenly I feel the pocket of my jeans vibrate, I take my cell out and see its my sister again, this time she is calling me, so while the boys are talking I decide to walk a bit away from the car so I can hear her better on the phone, and so I hope she doesn't hear where I am, I answer on the fourth ring when i feel I'm far enough away.  
“Hey Chandra, what’s up?”  
“Where the hell are you? It’s like 3AM.”  
She demands.  
Pacing back and forth from the car to the middle of the yard, I reply,  
“Does it matter? I am fine, I’ll be home later!”  
“Wait a minute, I hear voices, who is with you?”  
Quickly I try to lie,  
“Nothing, it is no one Chandra!”  
“You’re lying! I know those voices! You're not with?….”  
“Chandra calm down! Please! I’ll explain everything when I get home!”  
“Oh my god, no! tell me now! Is Adam there? Are you doing things I only wish I could do? Come get me! I want to be..”  
I cut her off,  
“Chandra, no! now, let me go do what I have to do then I’ll be home, ok?”  
The phone goes quiet.  
“Chandra?…. You still there?”  
I look at my phone and it shows we are still connected, suddenly I hear a saddened voice,  
“Yea, that’s fine, just, please if Adam is there, tell him I said hi, I guess…”  
“He isn’t here, it is just Tommy and Isaac, but I’ll pass the word along. I’m sorry. Hey, if things work out, I will see if I can get you to maybe meet them later, ok?”  
I reply apologetically.  
“Ok. Well i'm worried so I'll be staying up till you get here! So hurry, I'm tired!”  
“Ok, I will! Bye!”  
“Bye!”  
We hang up and I look over at the boys. Tommy has finally gotten out of the car and his door is closed, he is leaning back against it talking to Isaac who is standing in front of him. I make my way over to them tucking my phone back away.  
“So, is everything ok here?”  
I ask making my way to that side of the car. Tommy looks at me and smiles before moving over by me. I can smell the beer on his breath even from this distance, but i find it doesn't bother me.  
“Hey, I’m sorry about tonight, I wanted it to be more fun for you.”  
He says regretfully.  
“It’s ok, I still had fun. Besides how often is it you bump into your idol and get to spend an entire night with them?”  
“Well, let me make it up to you, please?”  
I ponder the offer for a moment then respond,  
“How?”  
“Well, how about tonight, you can hang out with me and Isaac, I’ll sober up more and we can get that picture and autograph.”  
He says with a smile and slightly hopeful but that could have been me reading into it more than necessary. My eyes grow big as I smile and I respond with haste,  
“I’d really love that.”  
Finally, Isaac starts to head for the house. Tommy slips his arm around mine, interlocking us at the elbows before gently dragging me towards the front door. We stop just outside the door and he lets go of my arm to open the door for me. I smile as I walk into the living room, Tommy following in behind me shutting the door behind him. I hear Isaac in the kitchen clanking dishes together.  
“What’s he doing in there?”  
“I don’t know, I’ll go check.”  
Tommy responds as he heads to the kitchen.  
"ISAAC WHAT THE HELL?..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. ENJOY! :)

Hearing Tommy yell at Isaac like that sort of scared me causing me to jumped a bit. I never imagined Tommy raising his voice. He was always so quiet and sweet. As I stared down at my feet waiting on the boys to come back to the living room, I could over hear them in the kitchen.   
“what are you doing in here?”  
Asked Tommy.  
“Just rearranging. Did you have to scare me like that?”  
Isaac retorted.  
Tommy cackled a bit and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and then sat down at the kitchen table and proceeded to take a drink. Isaac turned and just stared at him.  
“What?”  
Tommy asked puzzled.  
“Do you not remember you have a guest in the living room?”  
As the boys are talking I make my way to the kitchen door way, and with a smile I respond,  
“Yea, Tommy! You have a guest.”  
Tommy looks up at me and grins,  
“I’m sorry, please don’t hate me now.”  
He quickly sticks out his bottom lip and gives me the sad puppy eyes look. I cover my eyes and can’t help but to laugh.  
“I don’t hate you Tommy, I don’t think i could ever hate you. You're too dang cute!”  
“Wanna head back to the living room?”  
He asks getting up from the kitchen chair ignoring Isaac.  
“Sure, that’d be nice.”  
Tommy headed back to the living room, I follow in behind him, as he takes a seat on the far end of the black couch with a faint red embroidered lines sewed into it.   
“Have a seat.”  
Tommy says with a cute smile.  
I take a seat at the other end of the couch as Isaac comes through from the kitchen.  
“Would you like something to drink?”  
Isaac asks.  
“Yea, please?”  
Isaac disappears again back in the kitchen.  
“You know, we sat closer at the bar.”  
Tommy jokes moving to the middle cushion. Isaac comes back from the kitchen with a bottle of water and hands it to me. I take it and open it taking a drink then replacing the cap before setting the bottle on a coaster on the black coffee table in front of the couch. I sit back on the couch getting comfy just as Tommy suddenly gets up and heads to a dark room just off the living room. I look at Isaac with a questioned look.  
“I have no idea.”  
Isaac says in a lower toned voice hoping Tommy didn’t hear him.   
Tommy finally comes back from the dark room and has a few things in his hands I can’t really make out as he sits back down on the middle seat of the couch.  
“So, you wanted an autograph, right?”   
He asks shooting me a quick glace.  
I nod my head.  
He unrolls this huge poster with him on it; he is in his NOH8 pose. He had both hands duct taped together at the wrists, held up bent in front of his face as he was looking out towards the camera. His hair was bright blond and his brown hair was grown on some on the sides. He had on his trademark shadow and liner. And the letters NOH8 printed on his cheek in black and red. He had on a black bead necklace and 2 bracelets on his wrist. One looked to be black leather braided with what appeared to be a skull head on it, the other was what seemed to be hemp type material with gold beads entwined in the middle and of course the white shirt everyone wears in those shoots. You could plainly see his tats on his arms and the contrast against the white shirt make them look even more amazing. It was one of the last shoots he had done, and one I was really wanting but never got yet.  
As I’m staring at the poster, Tommy open a black sharpie and writes on it.  
‘You’re a sweet girl! Love Always, Tommy Joe Ratliff ^V^’  
Of course he added the text bats, it’s his trademark. I smile with a blush as he rolls the poster back up and hands it to me.  
“Here is that autograph you wanted.”  
He says with that devilish smile I love so much.  
I take it.  
“Thank you so much! I will frame this and put it on my wall! It means so much to me!”  
“Well, it’s the least I could do. You had to drive my drunk ass home and deal with me forgetting you where even here when I was in the kitchen.”  
Isaac gets up and stretches.  
“Hey guys, sorry to be such a party pooper, but I’m tired so I am going to go to bed.”   
He disappears down the hallway off the kitchen and I hear a door close.  
“Maybe, I should text my friend and get home as well. I’m sure my mom and sister are worried sick about me, plus I’m probably keeping you up.”  
“No, I don’t sleep much. You're not keeping me up. I’m not even the least bit tired yet.”  
He says as he runs his hands through his hair. As he does this I can’t help but stare. I feel all warm inside. I catch myself biting the bottom corner of my lip as I watch him before I clear my throat.  
“O.. Ok. Are you saying you want me to stay longer?”  
“If you want. I’m enjoying hanging out. You're like the sanest fan I have spoken to in a long while.”  
He says with a quick wink.  
“You want something better to drink then this nasty ass water? We have all kinds of beer and whiskey and rums. Your choice.”  
He informs as he is heading off to the kitchen with my bottle of water.  
“Yea. Got any wine?”  
I ask, following him into the kitchen standing by the counter close to him.  
“You’re a feather weight when it comes to drinking huh? No hard stuff?” he quips.  
“Hard stuff, ehh? I drink harder stuff.”  
“Like what?”  
“I’ve had my fair share of Jack, Jim and Jose!”   
I chuckle.  
“Well we have some of them here too, want a few shots?”  
After pondering for a few moments with Tommy gazing at me, I nod.  
“Yea, I’ll take a shot of Jack.”  
Tommy got out two shot glasses pouring a shot in each before setting the bottle of Jack back on the counter, picking up his glass and smiling at me,  
“Cheers!”  
I stare at the glass for a moment before slowly picking it up nervously and slowly, in a hushed voice I reply,  
“Yea, cheers.”  
At that instant Tommy puts his glass to his lips and tips his head back quickly downing the shot, bringing his head back up and setting the glass on the counter shaking his head a bit before looking at me with a smile,  
“Woo!! Your turn!”  
I give a hesitant smile slowly bring the glass to my lips and I tip the glass up, finally getting brave I tip my head back and take the shot quickly, bringing my head back up and swallowing it as fast as I can. I set the glass on the counter by his and scrunch my eyes up as I can feel the burn of the alcohol going all the way to my stomach. A few moments later the burn stops and I open my eyes to look at him.  
“You ok?”  
He asks, concerned with a smile.  
“Yea. Wow! That burnt worse then I remember it ever did.”  
I respond with a smile.  
“How long has it been since you last had some good ol' whiskey?”  
I ponder that for a moment before responding,  
“Probably a few years at least. With school and all.”  
“School? You're in college?”  
“Was.. Was in college." I corrected "I dropped out because I wanted to pursue other dreams that didn’t take a bunch of college stuff.”  
“What dream is that?”  
Watching Tommy reach into the cabinet and pull out two more glasses before walking over to the freezer and add ice to both glasses than returning back over to me and setting one down in front of me. I can't help but stare at his non-existent ass before I respond.  
“Oh! I wanted to be a dancer. And I know you don’t HAVE to have college for that.”  
“No, you don’t. You dance?”  
“Well, yea. Used to take dance classes when I was younger, till I was about fifteen. Then I quite because I didn’t feel like I was getting anywhere very fast.”  
“So what were you going after in college?”  
Tommy picks up the bottle of jack and pours some in his glass, setting the bottle back down as I pick up the bottle of Jim and pour some in my glass, setting it down beside his as I respond.  
“I wanted to go to college for photography, but my work isn’t that good.”  
Tommy walks back over to the refrigerator pulling out two cans of coke and comes back handing me one. I open it, pouring it into my glass and stirring my drink with my finger a bit before sticking my finger in my mouth, licking the droplets of my drink off my finger. I look up at Tommy as I do this and see him watching me with a big grin on his face. I remove my finger quickly, noticing what I am doing. Smiling and blushing I reply,  
“Sorry.”  
Clearing his throat as he looks down at his glass and opens his coke pouring it into his glass I can barely hear his reply,  
“It’s ok. Uhm, wanna head back to the living room? Maybe find a movie to watch?”  
He finishes with his voice closer to its normal pitch, I promptly respond with a smile.  
“Yea! Sounds good!”  
As we are heading back to the living room with our drinks in hand Tommy asks,  
“Can I see some of your work sometime? What were you photographing?”  
“I was photographing people and nature mostly. Got some food shots, just anything photographic really. And yea, I’ll show you my work sometime, if you really wanna see it. I have a portfolio at home with loads of my stuff in it.”  
“Cool! I bet you’re better then you think you are.”  
Tommy sets his drink on a coaster that was already on the coffee table in front of the couch and walks over to the huge flat screen TV; its huge taking up an entire wall of the living room, its easy to see that the wall behind it is painted red. A DVD shelf sits against the wall beside the TV where Tommy stands looking for a good movie to watch as I am watching him I think to myself,  
‘So he wants to see my work? He wants to see me again? Can this really be happening?’  
“Do you like horror movies?”  
I faintly hear him ask breaking into my thoughts.  
“Yea. They are ok.”  
I utter taking a sip of my drink.  
“How about Halloween?”  
“Ooo! I love those!”  
I exclaim.  
Tommy takes it from the shelf, taking the DVD out of the case and turning the TV on He puts the movie in the player, pushing play as he comes over to the couch stopping to pick up his drink before sitting down on the middle cushion beside me. I am already sitting back, getting comfortable. Before the movie starts he gets up, quickly shutting off the lights and comes back to sit by my side. It is so dark in the room and the only way I can see him is from the TV light. Seeing him in this lighting is so arousing. It is hard to look away.  
“You don’t mind the lights being off do you? Guess it’s kind of late now though.”  
He states through a chuckle as he tips his glass up to his lips and takes a small drink.  
“N.. No. this is fine actually.”  
I choke out as I take a big drink and look away fast towards the TV.  
About thirty minutes into the movie Tommy gets up,  
“Need another drink?”  
“Yea, please.”  
He takes my glass out of my hand and goes to the kitchen, a few moments later he comes back and hands me my glass.  
“I didn’t stir it with my finger.”  
He jokes as he sits back down by me.  
I laugh a bit as I stir it with my finger again, knowing we are in the dark and he cant really see me I quickly lick my finger again before taking a drink. I start getting into the movie when all of a sudden a feel him putting his arm over my shoulder. I cant help blushing hard as I take another big drink of my drink, thoughts quickly running through my head,  
‘What is he doing?’  
‘What do I do?’  
‘Stupid, just let him! This has been your dream since forever!’  
Relaxing a bit the room starts spinning a little, so I close my eyes and lean my head against his shoulder with everything I had to drink tonight, It's obvious I am starting to feel it. I can feel him turn his head to look at me and I can slightly feel his cold breath on my head as he asks,  
“You ok?”  
It was all I could do to shake my head yes. I feel him take my drink from my hand and lean forward setting it on the coffee table before leaning back against the couch once more.  
Hearing my sisters ring tone, laying on my side I reach for my cell in my jeans pocket under me, I pull it out opening my eyes feeling disoriented and blurry-eyed, I squint to see what she sent,

‘Where are you? It is 9 A.M.! Are you alright? Please text back!’

I close my cell ignoring the message, sticking it in my pocket that isn’t under me and look around, confused as to where I am. Suddenly I feel the bed shift. I roll onto my back and see Tommy. I can tell he is shirtless even with the blanket pulled up over his chest, my eyes grow big and I gasp kind of loudly as I quickly sit up and cover my mouth. Tommy quickly raises to a sitting position , startled from his sleep from my sharp intake of breath, He is still laying down, just enough that his chest remains covered with the blanket as he rubs at his eyes,

“You ok?”

He questioned, sleep still deepening his voice, I nodded my head yes as I move my hand from my mouth I ask,

“What happened last night?”

With a slight chuckle he assures me,

“I think you had a bit too much to drink and you passed out on my shoulder, so I took your drink from your hand and carried you in here, laid you on the bed, took your shoes off you, and covered you up. Easy as that.”

I couldn't help but sigh with relief. 

“Were… you HOPING something would have happened?” He inquired raising his left eyebrow.

I quickly look at him and blush,

“No. Well, sort of, but…..” 

I look away and got real quiet.

“But what?”

“Well, when I drink, I tend to get, you know, a little flirty.”

I feel the redness from my blushing growing in my cheeks, my ears and throughout my entire body,I still can't look at him but I hear him let out a small chuckle.

“I do too, sometimes. But don’t worry, nothing happened, I promise.”

Finally I look at him, my cheeks and ears still burning from my blushing. 

“I am respectful you know. You were passed out cold, I wasn’t going to take advantage of you.” he continued.

I look down at the black comforter that is covering my legs smiling. Finally I clear my throat as I start to get out of bed,

“Where is your bathroom?”

“Through the kitchen and down the hall, first door on the right.” he answers.

I stand up and feel the headache starting and the room starts spinning a bit and I sit back down on the edge of the bed holding my head with my eyes closed.

“You ok?” he asks again worry etching in his voice.

“Yea, I’ll be ok. Just hung over bad.”

I open my eyes slowly making sure that the room had stopped spinning but my head was still hurting pretty badly. Still holding my head, I stand back up and start towards the bedroom door.

“If your head hurts, check the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, should be something in there that may help.”

Tommy quickly offers, I turn and look at him giving him a small smile before heading out to locate the bathroom. Once i find it, I close and lock the door standing in front of the little sink, looking at myself in the mirror, I can't help but think,

‘god, I look like hell! I let him see me like this?’

I rub my eyes and turn the facet on so warm water flows and lean over the sink gently splashing some water over my face, rubbing at my eyes a little with my wet hands. I shake the water off my hands into the sink and look over behind the door looking for something to dry my hands and face with, i notice a cubby with towels neatly folded just to the left, walking over i grab a black one, drying my face and hands off before folding it and putting it on the empty towel rod beside the sink. I look back in the mirror and think to myself once again,

‘Little better, need my brush, but, ehh.’

I finally open the medicine cabinet surprised to see the usual stuff; Q-tips, eye liner pencils, a can of dry shampoo, acne pads, three tooth brushes, tooth paste, a few cans of deodorant, various bottles of cologne and located in behind that a small bottle of Extra-Tylenol, I grab the bottle and open the child proof lid, pouring out two in my hand. I snap the lid back on and place it back in the cabinet, closing the door. I turn the cold water on in the sink and put the capsules into my mouth, cupping my hands under the running water and bring it to my mouth before standing up, i tilt my head back, swallowing both pills quickly. I turn the water off and dry my hands on the towel I had just used moments ago. I look myself over once more in the mirror running my fingers through my hair once to make it look as if I had done something to my hair. Sighing, I head back to the bathroom door, unlocking it, steeling my nerves to face Tommy and head back to the bedroom. Once there, I see Tommy sitting complete up in bed, his bare chest now out from under the covers. I stop at the door way and gaze at him, taking in everything I am seeing. I have waited so long to see this much of him; he truly is stunning, a light dusting of chest hair on pale skin, flat but defined. Suddenly, I am brought out of my trance by his sweet voice.

“Hmm?” I ask coming back fully.

Smiling he repeats himself,

“I asked if you found everything ok?”

“Yea.” I quickly answer with a smile, heading back over to the bed, sitting back down with my back up against the pillows. I feel my pocket vibrate with a slight noise of my sisters ring tone again. I take the phone out of my pocket and see it is yet another text. I open it reading it quickly,

‘I have been up all night waiting on you to get home or call… where are you and why aren’t you answering me? please tell me you're ok im starting to get more worried’

I roll my eyes and text her back,

‘Listen, I am fine, I drank a few to many last night and ended up crashing here at Isaac’s and Tommy’s. Nothing happened, will tell you details once I get home. Sorry for not getting a hold of you, and please get some rest. Love you.’

After I send it, I look up at Tommy with a smile.

“Family is worried about you aren’t they?” he asks.

“Well, one person is.”

“Oh?”

“Yea, my sister, Chandra, has been texting me almost all night. She's a bit paranoid sometimes. She’s a good girl though, for the most part. She means well.” I smile as I glance up at him.

“Yea, my sister is the same way sometimes. Even though I am older, and can take care of myself, she still is a big worrier, especially when I am on tour and have to fly.” he informs me with a smile.

“Want breakfast?” he asks.

“Yea, I could eat something.”

He sits up on the edge of the bed and reaches down to the floor, grabbing his black shirt from where he had dropped it the night before after taking it off, putting it on, he bends over and grabs his black jeans off the floor shoving his legs in before standing up and pulling them up, but not before I got a full glance of his dark blue underwear covering his little supposably non-existent ass. He turns to me as he is finishing buckling up his jeans. 

“I can fix a mean omelet. If you like eggs.” he says as he’s walking round to my side of the bed and holds his hand out to me. I take his hand as he helps me out of bed, he lets go of my hand before turning and leading the way to the kitchen. He goes to the fridge and grabs out the ingredients needed; eggs, milk, some vegetables and other various items before going to cabinet and pulling out a clean skillet turning on the burner. As I am watching him, I take a seat on one of the bar stools at the bar. 

He finally finishes the eggs, and puts them on two plates before coming over to the bar with them, sitting one in front of me and the one for him on the side of the bar straight across from me. He is putting a fork by his plate as he hands me one, then goes to the fridge again putting away the left overs, he peers around the top of the fridge door,

“Do you like milk or OJ?”

“I’ll take milk.” I answer.

He gets the gallon of milk out and goes over to the counter nearest to the sink and opens the cabinet pulling out two small glasses, filling them both with milk. After putting the milk away he brings the glasses over to the bar and hands me one, setting his down above his plate as he sits and starts eating. Once I start eating, I glance over to him, he is almost done already, and I’ve only got half of mine gone. Once he finishes, he gets up and rinses off his dishes placing them in the dishwasher. About five minutes later I finally finish, and start to get up. He stops me as he comes to my side of the bar and takes my dishes from my hands, repeating his earlier ministrations, clearly rinsing dishes before placing them in the dishwasher is a routine for him.

“Was it good?” he asks.

I shake my head yes with a big smile,

“Very good, but I couldn’t eat another bite. Thank you.”

Smiling he heads back to his bedroom, silently I follow in behind him. 

“Whenever you are ready to go home, let me know and I will take you. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want.”

He replies as he is searching in his closet. 

“But, I am going to go shower real quick, do you mind?” he asks.

I shake my head no as I watch him pull a black shirt and black jeans out of his closet, and goes over to his dresser pulling out another black belt, only this one has little studs on it. He then pulls out a black pair of socks and a white pair of underwear. I start blushing upon seeing them, so I quickly turn away. 

“I’ll just sit in the living room and inform my sister, let her know i'm really ok.” 

“Ok. Thank you. I promise I wont be to long.” he assures me as he walks back out to the living room with me following, I stop dropping to the couch as he goes on around to the bathroom and shuts the door, but I don’t hear him lock it. I go about getting comfortable on the couch, sitting back and pulling my cell from my pocket and open Chandra’s text again and return a text back to her,

‘Hey sisser’

I called her that since she was born because I couldn’t say sister correctly as a youngin, and the nickname had stuck. It was ok though, we both thought it was cute, something that was just ours.

‘Hope you're not too upset with me. I realize your probably sleeping right now, as you should be, but i wanted to fangirl with someone, and you're always fun to fangirl with. Text back if by some chance you're not sleeping. Love you!’

I set my phone on my lap hoping for a text back and start chipping at the black nail polish I have on my nails. A few moments later I get a text back, it is her,

‘Hey sisser, Thank you for letting me know your ok! So, fangirl! You didn’t.. with Tommy.. Did you? Hehe!’

I smile as I respond back,

‘No, as badly as I have always wanted to, nothing happened, but I did see him shirtless! Omg! GORGEOUS! Wish I would have gotten a picture! It has been an amazing night! He wants to see my photography! So I think he wants to see me again!’

I bite my bottom lip thinking bout seeing him again as I send the text. I go to my sent folder, and open up that text I had just sent her and stare at it tuning out everything around me, smiling the biggest smile I had ever had. Suddenly my phone is jerked from my hands which brings me out of my dream. I look up and see Tommy standing in front of me in nothing but a black towel, wrapped nicely around his waist. I swallow hard reaching for my phone.

“What are you all smiles about, huh?” he asks.

“Nothing, can I please have my phone back?” I ask smiling still. 

I stand up and reach for it but he holds it high above his head, for a short guy, he has pretty long arms, I can't quite reach it and i hear my phone vibrate again. 

“Ohh.. A text! Can I read it?” he jokes.

“No! please.” I beg with a smile still reaching for the phone. 

He glances up at the phone and starts reading out loud,

“You want a shirtless picture of me?”

I blush so hard and fall to the seat disappointed that he had read my personal text, one I never intended for him to see. I didn’t want him to think I was a silly fan girl, even though inside I so badly wanted to let it out. He closes the texts out and sets my phone on the coffee table in front of me before coming around the table and sitting by me on the couch, putting his arm over my shoulder and pulls me to him, wrapping both arm around me, 

“Sorry, I didn’t think it’d be that personal. I was just joking.”

I look up at him, with a straight face and I sigh, the smile and laughter from earlier turning serious rather quickly. He rubs the side of my face with his hand, and he leans down, kissing my forehead gently, water droplets falling from his hair that hadn't been rubbed dry yet.

“And for the record I do wanna see your photography, which means, I do wanna see you again. I’ve had a lot of fun with you.”

I give him a half smile as we stare into each others eyes. Suddenly he is much closer then i realize, my breath quickens as he slowly leans down towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to post. Had some family things to take care of. But here is Chapter 3! ENJOY! :)

As Tommy gets closer still, his eyes close and I can feel the butterflies fluttering like crazy in my stomach, its so nerve racking that I quickly jump up, not thinking and biting my bottom lip,  
“I’m really sorry…”  
Tommy quickly stands up, forgetting he only has a towel on, and starts to walk over to me, as he does so, the towel comes undone, falling to the floor. My eyes grow huge as he quickly tries to cover himself with his hands, but not before I saw everything! I can't help but gasp covering my eyes in shock. He bends down still keeping one hand covering himself, with the other he grabs his towel and rewraps it around his waist.  
“Oh my god! I’m really truly sorry!!” He exclaims as he secures his towel around him once more coming over to me.  
“It’s ok.” I finally choke out with a smirk. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my hands around his neck, letting my head rest against his shoulder.  
“Ilikeyou.” Tommy blurts out quickly almost inaudible.  
With his hands still around my waist and my arms still around his neck, I bring my head up and look at him confused,  
“What?” I ask.  
Tommy looks away, flushing slightly, letting go of me, I step back slightly letting my arms drop to my sides.  
“You're sweet, kind, funny. The last time I met a girl anything like you, I let her get away.”  
I did the only thing I could think of; I listened, trying to understand what he is trying to say through my confusion.  
“And, I know this is crazy, hell this entire night has been crazy, but….” He paused.  
“But..." I encouraged him "What Tommy? You can talk to me.” I assure him covering the distance he had put between us as he was now standing closer to his bedroom door, his eyes downcast, looking at the floor.  
Once I am close enough, He pulls me to him again, with his hands on my hips, as he takes a deep breath and stares into my eyes, I stare back watching the emotions play.  
“I like you.” he states slowly.  
My eyes grow huge and I smile just as big, the butterflies in my stomach have mellowed down, surprisingly,  
“I like you too, Tommy!” I say excitedly.  
Before I can say another word, Tommy leans in quickly and presses his lips gently against mine. I close my eyes quickly and take in everything. His lips are so soft. I can feel his breath against my face as he continues kissing me and my heart is beating so fast it feels as if it is going to beat out of my chest. All I can think is,  
‘oh my god, my idol, Tommy Joe Ratliff, is kissing me. This is amazing! The best thing ever! And not to mention he likes me!’  
Then before I know it, he pulls away quickly, and turns going further into his room. After about five minutes of being in shock from what just happened, I make it to his room and see him setting on the edge of his bed, with his arms on his legs hands clasped together and looking down at the floor. He has finally put some of his usual black jeans on. I walk closer to him.  
“Tommy?” I ask in a lower voice.  
When he doesn't look up I squat down and place my hands on his, and in the same lower relaxed tone I start talking, trying to break the silence  
“Tommy, are you ok? Why are you upset?”  
Still not looking up at me he responds, he's keeping his voice low as well,  
“I’m…Not sure to be honest.” finally looking up at me, his face looks puzzled.  
“I think, I’m just scared.” He finishes.  
“Scared of what?” I ask.  
“Scared, of this. Of messing up. Of..” He pauses once more.  
“This?” I question, now puzzled myself.  
“Yea… uhm, can I ask something, and you not think I’m crazy?”  
“I could never think you're crazy, Tommy. Tell me.”  
“Would you think I’m crazy, if I asked you to…..no never mind” he finishes.  
“To what Tommy, tell me, please?”  
“I would like you to be my girlfriend.”  
Hearing this, I reach up and wrap my hands around his neck, hugging him,  
“Yes! And no I don't think you're crazy, I’d love to be your girlfriend! That is.. What you was asking me right?”  
Finally smiling, Tommy looks at me and places each of his hands on either side of my face, as he leans in and presses his lips against mine once more. This time the kiss is much deeper and I feel his hands caress down my face to rest on my neck lightly. Slowly he pulls away as I gradually open my eyes to look up at him beaming.  
“You alright?” He asks, wiping at some tears that had fallen down my cheeks.  
“Yea.. Just really happy right now!”  
He smiles,  
“So am I!”  
“You deserve happiness Tommy, you’re a great guy!” I explain.  
“Yea, and you deserve happiness too, and I am glad we can be happy together!” He responds happily.  
Sitting completely on the floor, my knees and legs having gotten sore from squatting in front of him, I stare up at him  
“So, now what?”  
“Well, I need to finish dressing, for one. And then, we can go do something, or I can take you home, your choice.”  
As he gets up and finds a shirt out of his closet, my phone vibrates. I pull it from my pocket where I had placed it once I had gotten it back from Tommy and see a new text from my sister.  
‘Are you comin home any time soon?’  
I look up at Tommy as he is putting on a Depeche Mode t-shirt, I stand up off the floor and walk over behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. He smiles.  
“I have a suggestion of something we can do…. If it’s alright and not too soon to ask. I don't want to start this, us, off poorly.” I whisper hopefully.  
“What’s that?” he asks as he places his hands on mine.  
“My sister... she has a thing for Adam. She has never met him and it has been her dream for so long... And I’ve ignored her all night ...”  
“And you wanna know if we can get her and let her meet him. How close am I?” He asks as I drop my hands letting him turn towards me praying he doesn't feel like I was just using him for his connection to Adam's Fame.  
“Very close.” I respond with a shy smile.  
“Let me text him and see if he is busy.”  
Tommy pulls out his phone from his pants pocket and types out a text to Adam,  
“Hey baby boy! Are you busy?”  
While waiting on Adam to respond, Tommy wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a gentle hug and kisses my cheek gently.  
“You're very affectionate aren’t you?”  
“What makes you think that?” He jokes as his phone vibrates. He opens the text,  
“It’s Adam.”  
~He opens the text and reads it to himself before closing his phone putting it into his front pant pocket. He silently turns, heading into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge as I follow in behind him curiously, unable to take the silence I finally speak up.  
"So?"  
"So, what? He is busy." He replies in a stern voice as he walks to the living room sitting in his usual spot on the far end of the couch and opens his beer taking a big drink as he tosses the cap on the coffee table.  
Standing in the doorway of the kitchen i face the living room, my arms crossed over my chest and a confused look on my face,  
"Tommy, what’s wrong? Are you mad at me for something? or Upset?"  
"What makes you think that?" He quickly responds taking another large drink of his beer. He's not looking at me but staring straight ahead.  
"Well," I start as I walk over to the couch and sit on the edge of the middle cushion.  
"Your tone and silence for one."  
He finally sits up on the edge of the couch and puts both hands round his beer, his arms on his knees looking down, sighing he responds,  
"You're not just wanting to be with me to get to Adam, are you? Because, if you are, I’ll take you home right now. I don’t wanna gain a connection with you, or fall in love or WHATEVER the fuck might happen, if that’s all you are after."  
My jaw drops, the butterflies are back in my stomach and feel like they are going to burst out of me any second, and tears start forming in my eyes as I stare blankly at him.  
"Well?" he coaxes.  
As the tears fall down my cheeks I choke out,  
"Tommy, that is the last thing that was on my mind. I wanna be with you for you. Not because of your fame or to get to Adam!"  
"Then why did you wait to ask me this after we got together? And so soon?"  
"I… I... don’t... I didn't think. My sister, she has been hounding me all night, and I was going to ask last night after she called me, but everything else happened, and it all seemed to slip my mind, then we got together and she texted me again, and I had ignored her all night….."  
I stopped to try to wipe the tears from my eyes with my hands. Suddenly I could feel his hand on mine pulling them away from my eyes. When I looked at him i can see he is looking at me, his eyes saddened. He sets his beer on the coffee table and turns towards me completely, placing both his hands gently on the sides of my face letting his thumbs softly wipes away the tears from my eyes. I continue as he drops both his hands slowly to mine which i had been wringing together in my lap,  
"I just wanted..."  
"Stop. Please." he says in a gentle voice interrupting me,. "I understand wanting to make a siblings dreams come true. I was just curious why you waited till then to ask. And I really was hoping it wasn’t to use me to get to him. Its just that’s the problem with being a big star and dating a fan, you never know if they are sincere or not. And I can totally tell you are genuine and true!" he explains with a soft smile.  
My eyes start to dry up some as he leans in and kisses me lightly on my lips. As he leans back out of the kiss I open my eyes which had closed at the slight touch of his lips and give him a shy smile,  
"I’m sorry. I promise I’m really not a big baby."  
"It’s alright. Very understandable."  
"So, wanna go do something now?" he asks changing the subject.  
"Want to go meet my sister?" I ask.  
"Sure." he responds before he is putting on his boots. Quickly he stands up and goes to his room, my eyes follow him as he comes out carrying my shoes.  
"I think you may need these." he responds handing me my shoes and I slip them on.  
As I’m tying up my shoes he goes into the kitchen grabbing his car keys off the kitchen table where Isaac had tossed them the night before and comes back through standing by the front door waiting for me.  
"Ready?" he asks me with a smile.  
"yup!" I remark and I walk over to him. He opens the front door for me allowing me to exit first, he closes it, locking it and leads me to Isaacs car. He opens the passenger door for me and I get in buckling up as he closes the door before going around and getting in on the drivers side, starting the car he quickly does up his belt befor leaning over and turning off the music from last night, I look over at him,  
"No music?"  
"Nah, I wanna talk to you on this trip." he smiles.  
I shake my head approvingly.  
"So, which way to your place?"  
As I point in the direction, he backs out and heads that way.  
"So, who all will I be meeting?"  
"Well, I know my sister and probably my mom. I doubt anyone else is there."  
"Wow already meeting the family, this might be fun." he says jokingly.  
"They will love you. Hell, they should already know you as much as I used to talk about you!" I exclaim before thinking.  
"You were really a huge fan, huh?"  
"Yea. How often is it that your dreams of dating a celebrity actually happens! This is like a dream come true… Thank you."  
"No, thank you for being a sweetheart."  
About an hour we reach my house and pull into the driveway. It is a two story brick house with black shutters on the windows and a garage with a huge white door. On the porch I see my sister sitting on our porch swing texting someone.  
"That’s my sister." I point out to Tommy as he looks over to her.  
"Well, we just gong to sit here all day, or are we gonna go meet her?" he urges as he gets out of the car quietly closing his door, and coming around to open my door. As I am getting out my sister glances over to us. Tommy shuts my door and reaches for my hand. I intertwine my fingers with his as we walk up to the porch. I blush slightly, internally laughing at the shocked look Chandra has on her face as she looks at me then at Tommy before looking down at our joint hands. It's then i cant help but laugh out loud as her jaw drops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Its getting intense! <3

“Chandra. Are you ok?” I ask through my chuckle.  
“What’s.. going on here?” she asks, getting up off the swing sliding her phone in her front pocket of her dark colored jeans, and walking towards us.  
“Well, please don’t be in shock, or freak out ok? Promise?”  
She gives me the ‘just tell me already’ look.  
I glance over at Tommy who is looking at me with a smile, then back at Chandra. Griping Tommy’s hand a bit tighter I finally let the news out,  
“This, as you know is Tommy.” I pause for a split second then finish,  
“My boyfriend.”  
I don’t think her jaw could drop any lower, quickly I spoke up again,  
“Say something!” I coaxed.  
“When? How? Are you serious?” Chandra questions through a confused yet excited smile that finally starts to appear on her face.  
Walking up the 2 steps to reach the porch, still holding Tommy’s hand and taking him along with me, him and I sit side by side on the swing. I let go of his hand and he places his hand on my thigh. I look down at it and smile, placing my hand on top of his. Chandra’s eyes follow us and she watches our movements, finally coming to stand across the porch directly in front of us, leaning on the banister, her hands in her front pockets waiting for an answer to her earlier inquiries.  
“It all pretty much happen last night, sis.” I explain excitedly, but not so much to where I sounded like a fan girl, even though, deep down inside I couldn’t wait to finally let it all out.  
“So, you just got together this morning then, right?” Chandra asks, curiously.  
I shake my head yes with a smile.  
“You're like the luckiest girl I know!” Chandra exclaims with a huge smile across her face. She finally comes over and sits by Tommy on the swing,  
“So, Tommy, what’s it like to play lead guitar for Adam? Is he as amazing as he portrays? What’s it like to kiss him?” I could see the questions piling up as she starts to fan girl. After the last question, I stop her quickly before she can’t ask another, I knew where it was leading,  
“CHANDRA! Uhm, why don’t you and I go grab Marlee from the back yard?”  
“Uh, ok.” she responds.  
Tommy looks at us perplexed, “Who.. Is Marlee?”  
I smile at him and inform him, “She is our 2 year old Siberian Husky. She’s usually in the back yard playing this time of day.”  
“Can I come with you?” Asks Tommy.  
“No, please stay right here, wont be long promise. She gets over excited around new people” I assure with a smile as I get up off the swing grabbing Chandra by the shoulder of her shirt and taking her with me.  
As we reach the chain link fence to the huge back yard, Chandra opens it, calling for the dog,  
“Marlee! Come here girl!”  
Finally the black and white dog with eyes the color of blue ice comes running, Her tail wagging behind her. She didn't hesitate at all before jumping up at me with a happy bark, and her tongue hanging out. I pet her, bending down slightly to allow her to nuzzle against me, as she licks my cheek.  
“Hey girl! Missed you!” as I am petting and playing with her, Chandra walks over to the side of the house and grabs the pink leash that’s hanging there, and comes over, attaching it to Marlee’s pink with fake diamond embellished collar. Finally, Marlee jumps down from me. I take the leash from Chandra and we head out of the yard with Marlee walking beside us, and back to the front porch where we see Tommy still sitting on the swing picking at his black nail polish.  
“Hey Tommy. This is Marlee.” I exclaim as me, Chandra and Marlee approach the porch and walk up to where he is.  
“Wow! She is beautiful!” Tommy expresses as the dog puts her 2 front paws on his knees and sniffs his shirt. Tommy pets her head and Marlee licks his arm.  
“Marlee! Down girl!” I order her.  
“She’s ok” Tommy affirms.  
I hand the leash to Chandra,  
“Can you take her in real quick please?” I ask her.  
Chandra nods as she takes the dog into the house.  
“I’m sorry bout my sister.” I explain to Tommy, as I sit back down beside him on the swing.  
“Ah, she’s alright. Just star struck is all.” he reassures me.  
“You sure?”  
“Yea.” He tells me as he leans over and places a quick kiss on my lips as Chandra comes back out to the porch.  
“So, is mom here?” I ask Chandra, looking at her.  
“Na, she went grocery shopping, and said she was going to a friends house for awhile, said not to expect her home till late.”  
I shake my head in approval. That’s cool. I stand up and reach for Tommy’s hand.  
“Wanna go check out the house seems how I have seen your living quarters?” I request.  
Tommy takes my hand and gets up off the swing. As we head in to the house, Marlee meets us and walks quietly behind us through the house. The first room was the living room.  
“This is the living room.” It was a good sized room, with a red sofa and matching chairs around the room. A 42” flat screen TV against one wall, a book shelf along the wall by the TV filled with all kinds of books. Pictures of me, Chandra, and Mom lined the walls. In one corner was a curio cabinet with moms large collection of porcelain dolls.  
We then moved along around the corner to the left was the kitchen. I was medium in size. Black tile and white walls. There was an old oak kitchen table with 4 matching chairs, we had a white bar in the middle of the room, one of the ones with the hanging rack above it, we had it loaded with pots, pans, a few cups and various other items. There was plenty of cabinet space throughout the whole kitchen, a fair number with random odds and ends inside. Moving down the hallway past the kitchen was three closed doors. As we passed the first one, i pointed out it was the bathroom, the next on the right was moms room and the next one before reaching the one at the end of the hall was my sisters room. She had a sign on hers that read ’NO TRESPASSING’ done up with black and yellow stripes, Tommy couldn’t help but smirk at that as he obviously made the connection to Adam's newest CD.  
“Ok, I’m going to go hang with some friends.” Chandra chimes as we near my bedroom door, she heads back down the hallway, Marlee follows behind her but stops at the couch before jumping up on it and laying down. I hear the front door close signaling that Chandra had left the house.  
I hesitate opening the final door at the end of the hallway, Tommy standing behind me. I turn to him with my back against the door and my hand behind me still on the door knob.  
“Uhm, you don’t wanna see this room.” I exclaim, uneasily.  
“This your room?”  
I shake my head yes tensely.  
“It, can’t be that bad. Lets see. Please? You were in mine already”  
Sighing, I turn to my door and slowly open it walking in first, allowing Tommy to follow in behind me.  
As he looks around the room with a dumbfounded look on his face, I hear him respond under his breath,  
“Oh my god.”  
“I told you, you didn’t wanna come in here” I respond nervously. 

I can see Tommy scanning my room. In the center of my room is my white canopy bed, and across from it is my matching dresser with a built in mirror, it is lined with pictures of Tommy in frames positioned neatly facing the bed. My bedroom window is opened up blowing the white lace curtains that are hanging down. In the corner nearest the open window is a white cushioned chair. My walls are a light baby pink and scattered all over them are various pictures of Tommy. There is so many of different sizes that it was nearly impossible to see the pink walls. In some places you could just see the pink peaking through the photos, my carpet was a black shag and over in the corner by my dresser was my computer desk with my laptop opened up showing my screen saver which was an album of Tommy photos on its own, along with all of the Tommy photos which lay scattered around the desk top. On the floor by my computer chair was a notebook that had probably fallen off the desk at some point, It was easy to see I had doodled Tommy’s name on it, numerous times - over and over again along with little hearts. As I closed my door, I quickly moved in front of it trying to hide the life sized poster of him From Glam Nation which covered most of the back side of the door, top to bottom.

“Oh my god.. I’m sorry.. I was a little obsessed…” I quickly blurt out i can tell my face is as red as a stop sign with my embarrassment without even looking in my mirror.  
As Tommy finally turns to me, he smiles a bit and walks over to me,  
“Not obsessed… You're just a... um ...” He pauses as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him clearly searching for a polite way to put it,  
“.... A very good supporter! I would never say obsessed!” He finishes as he kisses my cheek before letting go of me and walking over to my bed, sitting on it with his back against the head board.  
I walk over to the opposite side of the bed and do the same. Unsure if he is truly ok with everything or weirded out. He looks at me and smiles,  
“So how did you come up with Marlee’s name?” he asks out of the blue.  
“Oh, well, we all like a lot of Bob Marley’s songs, so once we got a dog, it just sorta fit.” I state looking at him with a shy smile.  
“You like Bob Marley?”  
“Yea. Have for a while. Why?”  
“I love his music. Well, you obviously know that.” He smirks as he glances around my room, then over at me with a mischievous smile.  
“What?” I ask seeing his smile.  
"You now have the real thing" He places his hand on my upper thigh and rubs it slowly. I smile at him and bit my bottom lip hard.  
“What are you doing?” I ask.  
“Just relax.” he orders softly with a smile as he scoots closer to me before leaning in and starting to place kisses along my cheek. I can feel his hand that was on my thigh slowly move up my stomach, to my arm and up my shoulder then finally to the other side of my neck as he gently rubs the side of my neck I move my hand up to rest upon his that is still on my neck and smile. He slowly moves his little kisses down my check and down my jaw line to my neck, gently kissing and nibbling the little dip between my neck and my shoulder. I move my hand off his, turning my head away giving him better access to my neck as he moves his hand from my neck slowly down to my chest to cup my breast through my shirt and rubs gently; massaging me.  
I close my eyes, biting my bottom lip as he moves his kisses back up my neck and jaw to claim my lips. He captures my bottom lip stopping me from biting it further, lightly sucking it at first before kissing me full on, I feel him parting my lips slightly with his tongue and I slightly open my mouth enough for him to slide his tongue in allowing him the access he’s asking for. Our tongues softly clash together, fighting for dominance over each other and my breathing has increased just slightly. I could feel his hair falling over my face a bit and tickling the side of my face. His hand, which was previously massaging my breast, had somehow managed to find its way to my lower stomach, I hadn’t noticed him move it, but feeling the slight pressure of his hand there, felt right. I didn’t want him to move it but I felt the bottom of my shirt move before his hand slid under it lightly rubbing my lower stomach right above my jeans. Placing his hand on my side, he pulls me to him, making me lay on my side but still locked at the lips. I place my hand on his hip before sliding it over to rest on his perfect little ass. I feel him move slightly before his hand slides down from my hip to cup me from behind, pulling me closer, grinding against me.

I don’t know which one of us it was, maybe both but I could hear through the mixture of heavy breathing the odd moan escaping from deep within. I could feel with each thrust against me that his body was reacting, his erection getting harder, straining against the fabric of his jeans. Rolling me onto my back he leans over me, I could hear his breath hitching,

"God you're beautiful, I want you" The words are spoken lightly, I almost didn’t catch them with the fact that his hand had moved to rubbing between my thighs, the jeans constricting both our movements, there just wasn’t enough friction between us. I nodded up at him, i knew I wanted him.

"Yes" I whisper, my breath was coming in short gasps, I needed more and his eyes darkened with lust and want was just too much, i reached up placing my hand just on his pants.

"Oh my god! Guys Guess what!?"

Jumping Tommy quickly pulls away as my bedroom door is thrown open and Chandra is standing with a stunned look on her face, quickly flashing between the look of stunned horror on Tommy’s face as he quickly grabs my nearest pillow to him, holding it to his lap and my face of pure embarrassment. 

"Oh My God Chandra! How many times have I told you to knock!" My anger quickly wins out over my embarrassment as I stare at my sister - who had clearly realized she had walked in on the middle of something - at least my Anger was something I could easily deal with. 

"Oh shit I didn’t...."

"That's the problem you don't think! Now, please...” I continue as I quickly get up off the bed and walk hastily towards her grabbing my door  
“Just, go to the other room. I’ll be in shortly!”  
With her head hung low, Chandra walks out and down the hallway around the corner to the living room. I close my door and turn back to Tommy walking over to the bed, climbing up on it with my knees under me, facing him.  
“Sorry about that. I really need a lock for that door.” I respond apologetically.  
Tommy scoots across the bed and puts his head on my knee,  
“ehh, Sisters, you gotta love ‘em”  
“Must I?” I ask joking as I stroke the side of his face moving his hair back.  
Tommy sits up on the bed, his back against the head board once again, the pillow still across his lap with a flirtatious smile,  
“Anyone ever tell you, you’re amazing at kissing?”  
“What?” I ask with a shy smile, I was completely caught off guard.  
“Yea. Will admit, had me...” He looked down at the pillow on his lap then back at me,  
“...a little distracted lets say.”  
I laugh a little moving closer to him and put my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around me, holding me close,  
“Did I really do that to you?”  
“Yea.” he responds confused.  
“You act like you have never done anything like this to a guy before.”  
“Well, not really. I’ve only had two ex’s and neither of them was really worth anything.” I respond shrugging my shoulders, I feel him hugging me a bit tighter before he responds,  
“bad experience I assume?”  
“Just, pretty much they got what they wanted and moved on. But that was a few years ago.”  
“Oh. Well, I was going to say, if they hurt you, I was going to have to go hunt them down and hurt them. You're such a sweet girl, you don’t deserve to be hurt.”  
I smile a bit and nuzzle his shoulder.  
“Just a broken heart is all.”  
“I won’t ever do that to you.” He promises as he kisses the top of my head.  
I let out a sigh as I look up at Tommy, my head still on his shoulder,  
“Guess I better go check on my sister, huh?”  
“Yea.” he agrees as we both get up off the bed. I look over at him as he is walking over to me, once beside me, he reaches for my hand and holds it as we head out of the room, down the hall and around the corner, where Marlee meets us at the door way to the living room. I look around but I don’t see Chandra anywhere.  
“Wonder where she went.”  
Tommy shrugs his shoulders,  
“I don’t know.”  
“Lets go check her room.” I suggest as I let go of his hand and lead the way down the hallway to her room. Once in front of her door I knock on it,  
“Chandra? You in there?”  
I place my ear against the door, listening for any sign she might be inside, but I don’t hear anything. Slowly I open the door, and step in. Looking around her room I can tell she’s not here although I do notice a sheet of paper with writing on it on her dresser. I rush over to it and pick it up, thinking the worse praying she didn't run away or something stupid. Picking it up, I notice two things, first that its It is written to me and second she wrote it quickly, and recently.  
‘I’m sorry I barged in on you guys. I didn’t mean to. I tried apologizing, but you wouldn’t let me. You made me feel like an idiot in front of one of my idol’s THANKS! Told you all along I was a major screw up! I’m leaving, don’t worry about coming to look for me. I wont be anywhere to be found! I don’t know when, or even if I will be back. Hope your happy with whatever happens from here on out! I’m gone!  
Bye,  
Chandra!’  
I look over at Tommy and hand him the letter as he reads it then hands it back to me.  
“What am I supposed to do now?” I ask with tears welling up in my eyes.  
Tommy wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight to his chest. Turning into his embrace I wrap my arms around his back and start to cry hard into his chest, crumpling the note and dropping it to the floor behind him.  
“We will find her. How far could she have gotten”  
“Pretty far. She has her own car.” I answer through my tears and still crying into his chest,  
“Well, we aren’t going to find her standing here. Lets go look for her.” he encourages as he unwraps me and I step back away from him looking down.  
“Let me go to the bathroom first, need to clean up my face.” I nod, sniffling to show my point.  
I quickly walk past him, down and across the hall to the bathroom. I turn on the light and grab some tissue paper dabbing at my eyes, looking in the mirror, I continue to clean my face up. I toss the tissue in the waste basket by the sink, walking back towards the door, I shut off the light and leave the bathroom heading back to Chandra’s bedroom doorway where Tommy's standing waiting for me. He wraps his arm over my shoulder once more, comfortingly but not restricting movement.  
“You ready?”  
I nod my head. We head to the living room and he picks up his car keys off the table by the front door where he left them when we had first come in, and he drops his arm off my shoulder letting me move to open the door, I step aside letting him out first so I can lock the door behind us. I quickly follow him to the car where he opens the car door for me and I get in buckling up, still wiping at some tears that refuse to stop falling. He closes the door and goes around getting in, buckling up and closing his door.  
“Where is the first place to look?”  
“Well, I’ll text her first, see if she responds. Just drive around town a bit, if you want, till I see if we can get an idea where she might be.”  
I text her few friends she has, and they all responded saying they hadn’t seen or heard from her. I look up at Tommy, more tears forming,  
“What if we don’t find her. Or worse yet, what if we do..”  
I pause wiping at my tears and sniffling,  
“and she’s hurt. It would be all my fault because I yelled at her.”  
“Don’t think like that, we will find her and she will be alright.”  
Suddenly, an ambulance rushes past us on the highway, sirens blaring. I start getting nervous. I look at Tommy once more.  
“Oh my god! What if that’s for her! Turn around and follow it!”  
As we are turning around, I hear on the radio which is turned down to almost nothing a news headline. I lean up and turn it up, both dreading and wanting to hear the news bulletin,  
“This just into our newsroom. There has been a car accident on South San Fernando Boulevard. A semi lost control and hit a small vehicle, driven by a young female. Make and model of car has yet to be identified, same with the driver of the vehicles. Several crews including some ambulance and cops are there assisting in the wreckage. The condition of either driver has yet to be announced. Stay tuned to 102.7 KIIS FM for further updates on this breaking story.”  
I start crying harder. I cover my face with my hands with my tissue still in my hands. In between breathes of crying,  
“It’s her. I know it is. Please, if it is you Chandra, please don’t be hurt! I’m so sorry!”  
Tommy reaches over and rubs my shoulder as we approach the crowd where the wreck is. We park in the gas station parking lot at the back of the crowd. I quickly get out and shut my door, Tommy does the same and before I can get a chance to run ahead of him to the crowd he catches up to me and wraps his arm around mine.  
“Promise me you’ll be ok if it is her.”  
“I can’t promise anything Tommy. That's my sister! Now, please lets go.”  
He nods his head in understanding as we begin walking towards the crowd. Working our way through, I am unbelieving that it could be her, as we approach the front I start the see the back of the car. It looks like the same car as my sister drives. I can feel my stomach start to hurt. My tears that had dried slightly are freshly falling again, I whisper under my breath,  
“Please don’t be you. Please don’t be you.”  
Finally reaching the front of the crowd, my jaw drops as I see the sight before me. I start to get weak in the knees and practically fall, but not before Tommy catches me and pulls me to his chest wrapping his arms around me. I have my hands in front of my face crying hard to the point that I can barley breath; I'm hyperventilating as he holds one hand around my shoulders, one is rubbing the back of my head, I can feel him comforting me. I hadn’t seen the person in the car yet but the car was the same make and model as my sisters. I can hear the ambulance paramedics talking about getting her out of the car, but I don’t dare look. Once I hear them getting the stretcher out of the back of the ambulance, my stomach starts to turn. I finally decide to turn to get a look at the person they are taking from the wreckage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice I have added a co-author. I am the MAIN author of this. I write 3/4 of what is posted here. But, seems how this is my very first work, She is helping me out with parts I need help with. She has also been my editor through the entire process! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very intense, tear-jerker!

They had everyone covered up with a thin white sheet up to their necks, a yellow neck brace was placed around their necks and a white head strap was used to hold their head straight, all the saftey precautions had obstructed my view, along with the tears that were falling from my eyes. I pushed away from Tommy ducking under the yellow caution tape that the police had strung up to hold back the crowd and walked towards the gurney, I was still crying softly, Tommy chased after me, hollering at me

“What are you doing? Get back here”

I ignored him, walking slowly up, however i was stopped as a police officer walks up to me before I can get any closer. I still can't see who it is, but I faintly hear the police officer speaking to me,  
“Miss, you're going to have to step back behind the caution tape please.”  
“No! I think…” I pause briefly to wipe at my tears as Tommy comes up and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I lean my head on his chest still looking up at the officer through my tears,  
“That, might be my sister. Please sir, can I just see?”

The officer sighs looking down, "Hold the Gurney" He calls, before letting Tommy and I walk over , he stopped them just as the paramedics are getting ready to put it in the back of the ambulance. I close my eyes hoping it isn’t her as we follow behind him. I hear Tommy gasp in shock, right then my stomach drops and I look over quickly - my worst nightmare had come true - It was Chandra. I quickly turn away, shoving my face back into Tommy’s chest I know i am having a mental break down, hyperventilating from my crying.  
“Why did it have to be her? It’s all my fault!! I shouldn't have ignored her!!”

Tommy warps his arm around my back, holding me to his chest as I hear the paramedics load her into the back of the ambulance and shut the doors. As they shut the doors, I over hear one informing the others,  
“The patient is unconscious, too much blood loss, we need an IV and O2 stat!”  
I know i am a mess, I cant stop the shaking and crying as the ambulance turns on its sirens before pulling away from the wreckage. With my head still buried in Tommy’s chest, his hands still rubbing along my back, holding me close I hear him ask,

“Wanna go to the hospital?”

Somehow i manage to shake my head yes as he directs me back to his car, he does his usual, opening my door allowing me to get in and buckle up, I am pretty sure i'm running on auto pilot as i don't really see him do the same as he gets in on the drivers side. We back out, watching for people who are leaving the site now that the excitement is over. We start to drive slowly past the wrecked car, as we do my stomach turns as I look out my window to get a closer look. The semi had been moved in order to get Chandra out of the car, which was crushed in on the drivers side, the windshield was shattered - only half of it remained - and i could tell there was blood splattered all over the side of her car, the front drivers side tire was no longer in tact with the car. After seeing the sight of the car, I couldn’t bare to look any more, i quickly turned away and buried my face in my hands on Tommy’s shoulder.  
“We are passed it baby.”

I raised my head up off his shoulder and looked at him, tears streaking down my face,  
“What did you just call me?” I ask softly.  
“Uh, baby. It’s ok that I call you that, right?”  
I shake my head yes, with a half smile as I lean back in my seat putting my hand on the middle console. Tommy reaches his hand over to mine and puts it on top of mine, lacing our fingers together, never taking his eyes off the road, he squeezes my hand slightly he tries to assure me,  
“She’s going to be alright. She’s in really good hands. Good Samaritan Hospital is amazing.”  
“I really hope so.” I respond through sobs.  
It feels like we've been driving forever before we finally pull up to the hospital and park in the visitor parking area. I get out of the car myself not waiting for Tommy as he gets out and rushes around to me, he reaches out grabbing for my hand. 

“Are you sure you're ready for this?”  
“Yea. She’s my sister, and she would be here for me. But, can I use your phone? I really need to call mom and let her know what’s going on.”  
“Yea.” he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, handing it to me. I walk a bit away from him and dial moms cell number; it continuously rings before finally reaches her voice mail, it took me a second to realize i had called the right number as it is a totally different message then what was on it before,  
‘Thanks for calling! I am away from my phone! Went out of town with some friends! Will be back sometime! Leave a message and I’ll get back to you whenever! Adios!’

My jaw drops as I think to myself, ‘She usually tells us before she leaves, I guess i'll leave the message, just hope she gets it real soon.’ I hear the beep and then begin speaking, trying not to cry so she can understand me through it all,  
“Mom, hey, uhm, I think you need to get to Good Samaritan Hospital. Chandra was in a really bad wreck.” I pause and start sobbing, wiping at my face and nose with the back of my shirt sleeve quickly before I continue,  
“I heard the paramedics talking, she was unconscious at the scene, me and Tommy are at the hospital right now, going to hopefully go in to see her if they let us in. I’m sorry mom and I love you so much.” I hang up and walk back over to Tommy handing him his phone before leaning my head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around my waist and we walk in. 

The sterilize smell of the hospital causes me to cringe slightly, She didn't belong in a place like this, she should be home singing badly to Adam Lamberts songs, Eating or hanging out with Friends. Once we reach the receptionists desk, Tommy leans over and asks what room she is in. The receptionist looks up at us sadly  
"Sorry Relatives only" She responds,  
"I'm her Sister!" I manage to choke out, trying hard not to scream at this person for keeping me from my sister.  
“Of course, ICU room C3-5.”

Tommy stops me at the door, the silver plate clearly read 'C3-5' this was it.  
"You sure you're ready for this? we could go home, let them call you when its better for her."  
"No" In my haste to see my sister, i shoved past him only to stop as soon as i opened the door. Tommy may have been right in that i was not ready to see Chandra, I couldn't see much around the nurses that were attending to her, I could hear snippets of their conversation as Tommy came behind me and i heard a sharp intake of breath from him as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"...Such a tragedy, She's so young..."  
"...32 stitches..."  
"...Family should be here soon..."  
"..Think she'll make it?..." 

I choked on a sob and rushed past the nearest nurse, my senses were all hyper sensitive in my current hyperventilated state. I could smell to the point of almost tasting the coppery blood that was on a drip hanging to Chandra's right side, the IV taped into place over a large vain on her inner right arm that was clearly visible against the pale skin, attached to the top of her hand on the same arm was a small butterfly needle IV dripping a clear liquid most likely a pain killer of some kind, keeping her from feeling to much. As my eyes looked between the cuts and bruises between the IVs i chanced looking at her face. My gasp caused Tommy to reach out, touching my arm as if he was ready to pull me to him, I shook him off without registering that it was him. She had a clear tube inserted into her nose to help her with breathing, making sure she got enough oxygen and her hair was shaved on one side, no longer long and flowing - 'Its my best feature' she used to always say, I couldnt think what she would say when she woke up to find half her hair shaved off. 

It was hard to see the full extend of her head damage as it had been wrapped in a large gauze that was slightly pink in places. Looking closely you could see a few dark blue threads showing under the wrap, clearly indicating that the stitches mentioned previously were most likely from the head wound. Her usually happy, rosy face now rested against the white pillow under her, the dark black hair, turning a dark brown at the roots was clumped together, caked with dried blood, and largely contrasted against the paleness of her face, she looked small and her face was filled with shadows of pain and it looked sunken, like she hadnt slept or eaten in days. I noticed a wash bucket just above her head with a wash cloth, the water a light pink, i reached in, grabbing the cloth and ran it lightly over Chandra's hair noticing the water dripping from the cloth in browns and pinks. A basin under her head echoed with the sounds of items falling from her hair, peaking under the head piece i could see small shards of glass and a few stray pebbles probably from when they had lifted her from the car. 

I looked up, catching Tommy nodding and talking to a nurse, the other had slipped out it seemed because i suddenly realized that it was just the four of us. He thanked her before coming over and pulling up a chair beside me. 

"They say she's stable for now. Critical and will need to be closely monitored. There's an alert on all the gadgets" He nodded his head at the Heart monitor which i noticed had many cords running from it to Chandra, she had three patches on her chest and one attached to her left ring finger. I could see another IV attached to her left inner arm, all her vanes show'd teal under her skin as if she was slowly going transparent.  
"Is she going to make it?" I choked out, the tears had started flowing again and he handed me Kleenex before he looked down, he reached out and grabbed my hand before squeezing it lightly.  
"I dunno. They said she is comatose, Most younger patients tend to pull through but she also had a concussion from her head hitting the steering wheel. She had some internal bleeding and liquid build up but they caught it quick enough before any damage could be done. But they dont know, if she comes out she may not all be there or she may be a vegetable..." Tommy trailed off as he looked to see the blood leaving my face, i was shaking my head so hard i was getting dizzy, my hair flying from side to side.  
"NO! She's going to wake up and shes going to be fine" i stood up and grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly.  
"Chandra! get up! Stop faking, we all know you're a good actress" Tommy pulled me away, holding me closely, his head resting upon the top of my head. I dropped the cloth i had used to clean her hair, wrapping my fists into his shirts before my legs gave out and I was on the floor with Tommy wrapped around me, holding me as close as two beings could be. 

That night I had stayed at the hospital Tommy would leave to get me food, drinks, whatever i wanted but i never touched them. I would nod and thank him but would never follow through i could tell he was getting worried about me by the looks he'd give me when he thought I wouldn't notice or when i would manage to somehow fall asleep Chandra's hand cradled protectively inside my own, i would rest my head upon my arm and fall asleep using my arm as a pillow as it rested beside her on the bed. I don't think i ever slept for then a few hours as i would always wake up if the mechanical sounds changed even slightly or i was sure i felt a movement from her when it was in fact Tommy covering me with his coat or placing a soft kiss upon my head. I felt bad for ignoring Tommy, he was doing the best he could to help me but at this point i could only think of one thing that would break my trance - if Chandra suddenly woke up, burst out laughing and told me it was all a big joke and then tease me for the look on my face while i would punch her for her inconsideration. Not that it was ever going to happen, even the nurses would give me the pitiful eye, or tell me to go home and rest, that i needed proper sleep. 

"No Tommy! I get what you're saying but I am not going home. I put her here, I did this and I am not going to let her wake up alone"  
"Would you listen to yourself? You have been here four days now, how much have you eaten? Slept? You're no good to your sister like... This" he quickly raked his hand over my body indicating how i currently was. I hadn't even realized four days had passed. They all had blurred together, but i did know that Chandra had not made any progress, granted she hadn't taken a turn for the worst either but even the Doctors were starting to side with the Nurses that she may be to far gone and it would be better to pull the plug and just let Chandra go peacefully. I glared at Tommy, I couldn't believe him, I needed him beside me, i needed his strength and understanding but now he was judging me like all the doctors and nurses, the pitying eyes, the 'i understand' look all the while saying behind my back that i was pathetic.  
"Talk to her they said, She can hear you they said. and Damn it that's what i'm going to keep doing. I don't care what you do but she is my one and only sister and i can not lose her." I turned from Tommy facing the bed as i wiped at a few stray tears that had fallen, i had thought i was all tear'd out - unable to cry any more but in all my numbness i could apparently still feel the pain as Tommy sighed behind me. I saw his reflection nod in the mirror before anything but the resolved look upon his face made me fear for the worst. 

"Ok fine, I know what i gotta do." He reached down, grabbing his coat and keys from the nearby chair before turning and leaving the hospital room.


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly turned, Looking over at him as he walked out the hospital room, I got up and followed him out only to see he is already halfway down the hall. My heart sinks, running to catch up i hear a few nurses in passing tell me off, I reach out grabbing onto his arm only to have him shake me off and keep going.  
‘He didn't even look at me let alone acknowledge me, what is he doing? Where is he going? He isn't giving up on me... On us.. is he? Right now of all times? I need him more then ever, and he is leaving me… all alone with my sister, who I could lose any second.’ I couldn't help but feel more heartache and pain as I head back into my sisters room. Before I can even get over to my seat by her bed side, all kinds of alarms start going off quickly followed by many doctor’s and nurses rushing in pushing past me.  
"what was going on?" I stop in my tracks as one nurse grabs me gently by the shoulder and turns me to face her,  
“Miss, you will need to wait out in the hallway, we will come and get you when we are finished here.”  
I shake my head, trying to muster out the worried question on my mind.  
“What’s happening to her?” I finally get it out through choked sobs. I feel a pressure in my chest as i look over at her heart monitor, the line showing only one little wave.  
“We have to resuscitate her, please go ma'am, it’s much easier if it is just the doctors and nurses in here.”  
Walking out of the room, lost in thought and worry, I make my way to the bench right outside Chandra’s room. Through the door I can hear the doctors calling out orders and then I suddenly hear the doctors yell, “Clear!” I know what they are doing, my heart sinks even more. After about 15 minutes, i spot the doctors filing out of her room, talking to each other, some taking notes and others peeling off their blue sterile latex free gloves. One spots me looking up, stopping in front of me, he gives a soft smile  
“You Chandra’s sister?”  
I wipe my tears away with the back of my shirt sleeve, pushing the hair from my face as I shake my head yes and answer him,  
“Yes, is she alright? Is she going to make it?”  
“Well, she is back with us" He starts, I have a slight flash of hope before he finishes "Shes still in a coma, but shes stable again. You are more then welcome to go back in there and be with her. As for if she will make it, we still aren't sure. There is no signs of her responding to anything or anyone. But we have seen many people come out of comas over nothing, Shes lucky she has you, all you can really do is keep talking to her, and being there for her, let her know you still care and love her.” I nod, my worry placed back on my face as he give a faint unsure smile before he walks away following the other doctors.  
Sighing, I walk slowly back in my sisters room, her hospital gown is all askew from where they had to replace it after using the defibrillator. I walk over to her bed and fix her gown. Pulling the cover up over her chest as I sit back down in my seat by her bed and reach for he hand, holding it. Talk to her they keep saying, well now i had plenty to talk about.  
“Chandra, I am so very sorry for the way everything is going. The way things have went for us… You, your entire life. Please, just come back to us, we need you here. We love you.”  
Pulling my phone from my pants pocket I quickly text Tommy unsure if he will respond but needing that support.  
‘Where are you? Almost lost her, really needing you here, please. I don’t know where you are or what you are doing, or even if we are still together, but I really need you here with me.’  
Holding my phone in one hand and my sisters in another I lay my head on her bed and try to get a bit of sleep, waiting for it to take hold i start telling Chandra about what she had missed the last four days which wasn't much since i hadn't left her side and didn't plan on it until she came back to us and i told her of the first official fight that Tommy and i had before the last few tears slipped from my eyes as they closed and i fell into a restless sleep.  
I don't know how long i had been asleep for, Nurses had taken up the job that Tommy used to do, bringing me soups and warm blankets, reminding me that i needed to eat and keep up my strength so that i could be of help to my sister when i woke. I would check my phone once in a while hoping that there was a text from Tommy, a voice mail, anything that would show he was still thinking of me. Mother still hadn't returned my phone call, I could only hope she was doing ok and nothing too crazy. Sighing i looked at my phone for what had to be the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours. I felt a flutter in my heart as i saw a little white envelop with a red circled one indicating i had a new voice mail. I quickly opened it and listened, my heart dropping slightly once more as i recognized the voice of my female friend.  
"Hey girl! Thought you might have been mad that i bailed on the carnival, i was shocked to hear that your sister was in the hospital, it was all over the news - they didn't disclose names or anything but i recognized the car from the wreckage. How is she doing, how are you? Call me back i want the details!" 

"Message end, Tuesday 10:43 AM; to save this message for seven days press four"   
I smiled softly pressing the button to save the message, i listened to her voice a few more times that night, Neveah always came through for me when i was always at my lowest point, and if ever there was a moment in this whole mess - this was it. I wasn't sure yet what to say to her and so never actually called her back but i planned to call her soon.  
"Neveah is worried about us Chandra, Here listen" Since i was out of things to talk about I played her message once more, putting the phone on speaker so Chandra might be able to hear. I rested my head beside her once more, the phone placed gently on her stomach away from all the cords and medical equipment. 

That night i got the closest i probably could get to a decent nights sleep given the situation, only I was startled awake by the room door closing, I sit up quickly, knocking my phone onto the floor. I looked up to see who had come in and see Tommy standing next to me, with his hand on my shoulder.  
“I'm sorry i wasn't here, What happened?”  
I jump up quickly and wrap my arms around his neck as fresh tears start streaming down my cheek  
“She flat lined, had tons of nurses and Doctors’s in here and had to use the defibrillator on her….” I pause still holding on to him as he wraps his arms around me and holds me tight,  
“I thought we was going to lose her!” I finally finish.  
“I’m so sorry I left you, but I had to. You’ll see why in just a bit.”  
I look at him through my teary eyes, confused,  
“What have you done?”  
Suddenly, there is a light tap on the room door. Tommy squeezes my shoulder slightly before going over and opening the door. My eyes widen and my jaw drops when I see who it was standing there.  
"But... I thought ..... How did you.... "  
"I know how important this whole situation is.... To both of you" He smiles at me as he pulls me close and places a soft kiss upon my lips. I hear a slight groan and a gasp come from both the bed and near the door I quickly turn back to my sisters side unsure which noise came from her but for the first time, there was a slight response to something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's happening here? HEHEHE! Guess you all will find out soon enough! :D

"One day, i gunna have long black hair like my sisser!" I smile up at my older sister, She was always my role model, strong, beautiful, with a keen eye for stunning natural beauty, she was going to be the best photographer in the world and would always say that when i was old enough i would be her model.   
"Why would you want hair like mine, You're adorable with your dirty blonde and blue eyes. Just like Dad."  
"Well i love daddy, but i wanna be like sisser! Please" I smile up at her flashing my toothless grin; I had just lost two of my top front teeth the day before and one from the bottom a week prior.  
"Girls time for dinner come eat"  
"Race you! First one gets to sit by daddy!" I could hear her sigh as i giggled running ahead of her. Even if I lost she always let me sit beside him, i was a natural daddy's little girl.  
"Can we do presents after mommy please?" I gave her the best puppy dog eyes i could muster only to be told the same thing as the rest of the day.  
"You need to wait for your father to come home"  
As we all sat at the dinner table we waited, and waited. Usually he would walk in just as we all got there, sometimes close to being run over as we rushed to the table for dinner.  
'....didn't disclose names ..... recognized the car .... Wreckage....'  
"mommy who's at the door is it daddy?" I called "Did he bring me a birthday surprise?"  
"...Take your sister upstairs please"  
"But mummy"  
"Chandra don't argue please follow your sister"  
It wasn't long before we heard crying from downstairs, I curled up in my sisters lap, we were in her room and she was rocking me.  
'....Time to wake up.....'  
"No Don't wanna, Want daddy! Where's daddy......"  
"He's not here any more" Over the years this statement became more and more to the point before finally i was told outright "he got himself killed, car crash on your eighth birthday"  
"Yeah well isn't that the problem, He was never there"  
I don't know when i turned bitter but i was pretty sure that mom and my sister blamed me for our fathers death, so naturally i was better off not living. Mom got wrapped up in her own world doing what she could to make ends meet and my sister well she ended up getting pretty boy crazy, this one guy was a total babe celebrity - not like shed ever met him - and i took every chance i could to remind her. Deep down i think i just wanted to keep her fantasy's crushed, hoping she wouldn't abandon me. Whenever things got rough between us i would use her nickname sisser to remind her that she was older then me and i knew whenever i did she would sometimes see me as the sad broken eight year old who feel asleep that night in her lap while our mother destroyed the living room in her depression over our fathers death.  
Yep life was good now, I could do what i want, when i wanted, i had dyed my hair black despite my sisters efforts and telling me not to. And since she was so boy crazy i never had to worry about her interfering in my life. Life was good.  
'...Take a good look at my face, you'll see the smile looks out of place, if you look closely its easy to trace the tracks of my tears....'  
Or you know not. Because i wasn't hiding anything. No tears, No fake smiles, just me... Always just me.... I didn't need anyone else, i turned away from drugs and smoking, i had the odd drink once in a while but i could stop whenever i wanted. I mean its not like i was going out getting tattoos and piercings and ending up in jail - other then that one time for shoplifting and mostly because i didn't have the money for the tattoos and piercings but it was my decision.  
"Chandra, Grow up and stop being so Rebellious, when are you going to realize that its just proving our point...We love you..."  
'We're on a mission....Hold on now, they cant come between us, they'll never defeat us, we wont break so easily... Hold on now, come on out of the darkness. i know that you can find your way somehow. Trust you're going to find it, baby its alright your born to fly, Just hold on....'  
Darkness what darkness, I was fine ... Am fine ..... I don't need anyone else.....  
'....Chandra .... Listen... We're here'  
"Sisser?..." I could feel a crushing pressure on my chest, and pain screaming through my brain. My whole body felt as if it was on fire and i was to alone to do anything about it by myself.  
'come on out of the darkness. i know that you can find your way somehow. Trust you're going to find it, baby its alright you're born to fly, Just hold on.....'  
I could feel a cooling sensation slightly douse the flames behind my eyes and a small tear slipped between my closed lashes, I want my sisser! Sisser!


End file.
